Assessing the performance of an individual or team or group of individuals is beneficial or required in many healthcare related professions and the like. For instance, the training of individuals or groups to enter into some healthcare fields requires lengthy cycles of the individuals or groups practicing activities related to the fields as well as teachers, trainers, mentors, or other individuals who have already mastered the activity (an expert) to assess the individuals or groups. Even after the lengthy training period, certain healthcare professions require an on-going assessment of the individual's or group's competency to perform certain activities related to the field. In some of these healthcare professions, the availability of experts to observe and assess the performance of others is limited. Furthermore, the cost associated with an healthcare expert assessing the performance of others may be prohibitively expensive. Finally, even if availability and cost challenges are overcome, expert peer review, which is often unblinded, can yield biased and inaccurate results.
Additionally, these many healthcare activities often involve high-value endeavors, such that seemingly small failure rates can have significant financial and human costs. While human teaching, training, and mentoring can go a long way to improving results in these fields, causes of error still may elude human detection. Furthermore, even if humans are able to detect potential causes of error, practical concerns such as prioritizing areas of improvement, convincing a practitioner of a need to improve, and identifying means of improvement, pose additional challenges. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is offered.